


不知山景的笼中之鸟

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 将军家时×宵山（大奥）+夜叉千景。紬在演绎大奥的时候，产生了疑问：为什么宵山要紫宫代替自己成为宫大人呢？然后他梦见了宵山与夜叉的过去。
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 4





	不知山景的笼中之鸟

他不由得陷入思考：得知家时与紫宫缘定三生时，宵山究竟抱着怎样的心情呢？

紬在排练室里踱步。

剧本排练过许多次，需要进一步配合的地方也和誉好好商量过了，需要变动的细节也很少。剩下的就是加强身体的记忆，还有一个没有解答的课题。

他慢慢回忆起日本舞的动作，将剧本权当折扇，遮住半张含羞的脸。盯着镜子练习的时候，宵山的模样便渐渐浮现了：在被紫阳花簇拥的石径上，身着和服的女子有和他相同的面庞，白皙的皮肤在雨季潮湿鲜妍，青蓝眼眸温婉美丽。

她跟着他的动作起舞，一个回眸之间，眼角顿生妩媚。锁骨延伸出去是姿态端庄的肩膀，皓腕如玉。紬转身，交换了一次足尖的位置；他的影子和宵山短暂地重合，然后在失去镜面、看到门口站着的人时又支离破碎。

千景抱着手站在门口，不知道看了多久。他也没有刻意隐瞒自己在观看的事情，被发现后微笑着点头：“宵山。”

然而紬已经失去状态，宵山的神魂离他远去。他的手腕还停留在半空，显得有些困窘，便泄了气一样松懈下来：“这么晚了，千景先生还没有去休息吗？”

“嗯？”千景耸耸肩，露出一个苦笑，“茅崎那家伙在录游戏实况，要占用空间。”

“不愧是至君啊。”紬恍然大悟，又有些无奈，“明天就要演出了，这样也没问题吗？”“紬才是努力的那一个吧。”千景指了指排练室的时钟，关切道，“这个时候在排练室练习舞蹈，真的没问题吗？”

紬不好意思地摸了摸手表，打算说一句谢谢关心。然而当他抬起头认真地看着对方的脸时，话又噎在喉间说不出来了。那张面庞年轻英俊，又带着与年龄不符的老成。紬一时恍神，梦呓一般问道：“宵山……是怎么样的心情呢？”

“……什么？”千景没听明白。

他猛然惊醒，红着脸急忙澄清：“不！什么都没有……请不要在意！”

男人有力的指腹贴着肌肤游走，炽热的吐息喷在颈侧。她情不自禁打开双腿，织物从足踝流淌下去，烛火掩映之间，西阵织华美庄重的色彩在帷帐内蔓延。压在身上的重量又往下沉了沉，紬轻轻吸了一口气，意外又不意外地听见从自己口中发出的温柔女声。

“……弄疼你了吗？”男人说。

紬不受控制地“嗯”了一声。她的手深情地向上寻觅，摸到他额角硬质的异物。那是一对光泽的鬼角，碧青的发丝从她的指缝间流下来。俊美的神明俯视着她，深蓝色的眼眸锐利且深邃，看不出情绪。

“夜叉大人……”她呢喃着唤道。他俯下身来，含住她的唇瓣，指甲在她的下颌留下痕迹。她发出喟叹，面颊湿漉漉地被泪水沾染。

——紬从梦中惊醒。

他捏着剧本，重复练习那几句和歌。自从和誉商量过和歌集的事情后，他在认真地阅读笔记。排练接近尾声了，他最后的困惑还是没有解决，因此看着紫宫的目光总觉得欠缺了什么。

宵山究竟要的是什么呢？他站在旁边，观看排练的最后一幕。家时执起紫宫的手，彼此宣誓忠贞不渝的爱。千景的演绎深情款款，誉的女役可谓惊艳四座，密嚼着棉花糖给了大好评。结束后誉捉着密要更加深入的评价，并就着紫宫为主题要赋诗一首；众人劝阻，他又说“千景君，我认为最后这里应该加一个热吻”，然后被对方笑眯眯地婉拒。

紬站在练习室的镜子前，陷入沉思。泉发现他状态不对，叫了好几次没有应声，最后是誉拍了拍他的肩膀，用抑扬顿挫的调子喊了一声“紬君”。

“啊！抱歉是我走神了！”紬吓了一跳，差点没蹦起来，呆毛受惊一般狠狠地抖了三抖。

“紬先生最近是不是休息不够？”泉关切地问道，又有些自责，“哎，是我的问题，明明知道紬先生有打工……”“不、不！完全没问题的。”紬摆手连连，“是我刚刚在想……关于宵山的事情而已。”

“我认为，紬君的宵山已经很好了哦。”誉指出，“稍微自信一点，我的紫宫也因为紬君的演技才能彻底完成，是吧，将军大人？”

千景被突然点名，泉挤着眼睛使眼色，示意他也说点什么。至幸灾乐祸，说前辈今天不把大家都夸一遍就不用出排练室了。千景举手投降，说着“女人真麻烦”，当然监督立花泉被排除在这句话之外，然后把六位按顺序规规矩矩夸一遍。

“欸……”至像是嫌事情不够大，“前辈好像根本不懂得和女性相处。”

“关于这点你不是早就知道了吗？”千景笑眯眯地回答。

晚上紬例行在中庭浇花，遇到在中庭处理工作的千景。他不知道怎么搞的，差点把水喷到人家电脑上，反应过来时千景的脸色有点不太好，他吓得连水壶都摔在地上。

“抱歉！”紬踉跄了一步，“我……”“紬这两天总是一惊一乍的。”千景合上电脑，看起来没那么生气了，帮他把水壶捡起来，“我听丞说，你晚上好像在做噩梦？”

与其说那是噩梦，不如说是过于旖旎的幻想。他含糊地否认了这个说法，但是又找不到正确答案，摸了摸后脑勺。

千景又一次觉得自己有点看不透他，但大概猜到了缘由：“……是因为公演的事情？”

“嗯。”紬点点头，眼神有点惆怅，“我不太清楚，宵山到底是怎样的心情。”

千景恍然大悟：“原来如此……那天你在排练室舞蹈，也是因为这个吗？”

“差不多吧。”他有些无力地笑了一下，“按理来说，我应当信任誉先生的紫宫，但是总觉得，越来越搞不清楚宵山的愿望了。”“那就是你欠缺的吗？”千景问。

他的面庞藏在月光的阴影下，那是一张棱角分明的脸，然而眼神很温柔。紬想起来那个梦，宵山纤细的手指因疼痛而蜷缩，她敞开自己如同奉献神明——

“紬？”千景握住了他的手腕，脸上写满了担忧，“你怎么了吗？”

“有代价的哦。”被供奉着的神明笑道，傲慢而乖戾，“这样的愿望，是要付出代价的。”“但是被您允许了。”宵山独身前来，明亮的眼睛里坚定无畏。夜色如水，紫阳花上凝结的露珠落入土壤，一个潮湿的晴夜。

夜叉的面容柔和了。这很难得，或者说在这么悠长的时光里，这是他第二次露出这样的神情。那是某个祭典结束之后，公家的女儿在丛林里走丢，不巧遇上鬼怪。他出手搭救，出于被供奉的缘故，或者仅仅是那天心情很好，总而言之结束之后，少女无畏地望着他。

你不害怕，他惊讶地说。在她的凝视下，凶相渐渐褪去，神明现出另一副面孔，月光下是一张俊美的脸庞。

“怎样的代价都好，我属于您。”宵山坚定道。

“……我没有办法收留你。”夜叉苦恼地皱了皱眉，“你可以让一位侍女代替你，我只能保证你不会暴露，你会很安全。”

宵山松了口气：“您答应了。”

“但是代价是，”夜叉静静地说道，“你永远不会得到属于你的幸福。即使这样也没所谓吗？”

——如同笼中之鸟，遥遥相望，却永远无法触及山中之景。

她恬静地微笑：“嗯。”

**Author's Note:**

> *其实是夜叉堂的神明救了宵山，宵山当时恋爱了，但是又要到大奥去，她不愿意，所以把自己奉献给了神明。同时最后那个的意思是，家时将军和夜叉是一个模样的（都是千景演的所以是一张脸），所以紫宫和家时缘定三生的时候，宵山永远无法触及了，但是这是她自己做的决定。  
> *原谅我，夜叉有带我私设。


End file.
